Cuestión de deudas
by oOMorriganOo
Summary: Nami tiene un pequeño problema, está cachonda, ¿El culpable? Ronoa Zoro, ahora la navegante de los mugiwara deberá usar todas sus armas para que el espadachín de hielo caiga a sus pies y le ayude a solucionar su pequeño problema. Es rated T pero habrá futuros lemons.
1. Capítulo 1

Todo parecía perfecto: el cielo estaba despejado, Sanji le había preparado un delicioso helado de mandarina, la butaca en la que se encontraba abrazaba su cuerpo cómodamente meciéndola al ritmo de las olas y... Estaba cachonda.

No es que fuera nada nuevo, de vez en cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba así y ella lo calmaba de alguna forma, pero esta vez era diferente, su calenton no había sido causado por ninguna novela erótica ni la imagen de algún hombre súper sexy, no, el causante esta vez era el excazador de piratas, Ronoa Zoro.

Más de una vez la navegante de los mugiwaras se había quedado prendada por el musculado y atractivo cuerpo del espadachín pero nunca había reaccionado de esa manera.

Hasta esa mañana

INICIO FLASHBACK

Era una mañana normal en el Sunny, se oían gritos, risas y algún que otro golpe, Zoro se encontraba en el puesto del vigía dio la alarma al ver un navío a lo lejos.

-¡Se acerca un barco, son piratas!

Todos los miembros de la tripulación de reunieron en la cubierta a la espera del barco. Era un buque un poco más grande que el Sunny, de amplias velas, cuya bandera estaba compuesta por el Jolly Roller mordiendo una rosa. El barco acabó por acercarse y 3 hombres desembarcaron de su navío.

\- Buenos días, queridos Mugiwaras, me llamo Remington y soy el capitán de los Piratas de la Rosa, estos son Zayn, mi segundo de abordo, y Ronko, mi navegante, nos gustaria haceros una proposición.

Remington era alto, de largo cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules que vestia unos desgastados vaqueros y una ajustada playera negra; Zayn era el mas bajo de los 3 aunque tambien era el que parecía más fuerte, tenia el pelo rubio muy corto y sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar vigilantes todo su entorno; Ronko, el navegante, tenía el cabello gris casi blanco, llevaba un kimono negro y miraba inquieto las 3 agujas de su Log pose.

\- Ah pues encantado Remilgado, yo soy Luffy y voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas y ellos son mis nakamas: Zoro, Franky, Sanji, Cho...

\- Luffy creo que no seran necesarias las presentaciones, el señor Remington parece conocernos muy bien, ¿Me equivoco?

\- Muy aguda Nico Robin, pero estas en lo cierto sabemos todo lo legalmente posible acerca de todos vosotros.

\- No es por ser grosero pero, ¿Qué es lo que tienes para proponernos? - Sanji miraba desconfiado a todos los miembros de la banda, sobre todo a su capitán.

-Bueno es mas bien una proposición personal, he venido hasta aquí para pedir la mano de La Gata Ladrona en matrimonio, así que queridísima Nami ¿Aceptáis mi oferta de convertiros en mi esposa? Claro esta que pasareis a ser miembro de los piratas de la Rosa pero a cambio Ronko será vuestro nuevo navegante, también os compensaríamos...

Tras la declaración del capitán ocurrieron varias cosas Robin comenzó a reírse y Chopper y Brook a llorar desconsoladamente gritando "NO SE PUEDEN LLEVAR A NAMI", Usopp se quedó en estado de shock, Franky estaba feliz diciendo que sería una SUPER boda, Sanji se opuso rotundamente y comenzó a amenazar a Remington, Luffy, haciendo uso de su Fruta del Diablo, enrrolló todas sus extremidades en el cuerpo de Nami y se abrazó a ella, Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y se puso delante de la navegante y Nami, Nami estaba tranquila.

\- Es una oferta muy amable Señor Remington pero rechazo su propuesta de matrimonio, mi lugar está aquí con mis nakamas.

\- Lamento que digas eso.

Tras la negativa de Nami los piratas de la Rosa habían intentado secuestrarla por la fuerza pero los mugiwara vencieron sin problema, entonces, ¿Donde estaba el problema de Nami? Pues bien durante la batalla los piratas enemigos consiguieron llevársela a su barco pero Zoro fue tras ellos y la regresó al barco y ahí es donde estaba el problema en COMO la había llevado de vuelta; ella se encontraba en la bodega atada de pies y manos y el espadachín en vez de cortar las cuerdas se la había cargado al hombro como un saco de patatas depositando su mano izquierda en el trasero y parte de la intimidad de Nami para asegurarla a su cuerpo, ella intentó protestar pero sus enemigos intentaron detenerlos y Zoro comenzó a luchar con ellos teniendo a la navegante aún en su hombro lo que hizo que la apretara aún más durante la batalla dejándola en su estado actual.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Nami no dejaba de removerse incómoda, bufando y mirando de reojo al peliverde que se encontraba entrenando sin camisa a unos metros.

\- Si yo fuera tú - Dijo Robin que se encontraba en una butaca a su lado leyendo uno de sus libros - hablaría con él para que te ayude a... "solucionar" tu pequeño problema.

A la navegante no le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta que intentar ocultar algo a Robin era imposible por lo que hacia tiempo que dejo de intentarlo.

\- ¿Estas loca? Es Zoro de quien estamos hablando, si le digo algo asi se reirá de mi de por vida.

Robin dejó su libro a un lado y se quitó las gafas para mirar a su amiga.

\- Zoro sigue siendo un hombre, y al igual que todo los demás tiene sus necesidades no veo ningún motivo por el cual rechace satisfacer esas necesidades contigo, yo lo haría.

-Eso es tan dulce de tu parte Robin - Ambas amigas rieron y continuaron hablando mientras miraban a Zoro que estaba subiendo al puesto de vigía - Seguramente me rechace y diga que lo que quiero es aumentar su deuda conmigo o algo por el estilo, Aggg Hombres.

\- ¿Y por qué no le seduces? Quiero decir si crees que hablando directamente del tema se reirá y te rechazará por qué no seducirlo, si no funciona dices que era para aumentar su deuda y si funciona pues creo que dormiré sola más de una noche.

\- ¿Zorrearle a Zoro? Es casi igual de lento que Luffy en esos aspectos no creo que vaya a funcionar.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Nami miró a su amiga y bufó resignada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia una humillación asegurada.


	2. Capítulo 2

Estaba a punto de subir a el puesto de vigía cuando la navegante de los sombrero de paja decidió que no podía hacer lo que tenía pensado, al menos no sobria, asi que tomo rumbo a la cocina donde un torbellino de cumplidos y corazones la abrumó tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

-¡Ah, Nami-swan, tan preciosa como siempre! ¿Has venido a verme o tienes hambre? La cena estará lista en un rato pero puedo prepararte un refrigerio.

Ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarse con el cocinero a esa hora de la tarde por lo que su aparición le provocó un pequeño sobresalto.

-No es necesario, Sanji-kun, he venido a por algo de beber.

-Entonces te prepararé un delicioso zumo de mandarinas.

Sanji ya se había girado y se disponía a hacer el zumo antes de que Nami abriera la boca.

-No es... esa clase de bebida, ¿Tenemos sake?

Sanji la miró detenidamente, llevandose un cigarro a la boca y dando una larga calada. ¿Podía el cocinero descubrir sus intenciones solo con mirarla? Nami creía que no pero él era demasiado bueno a la hora de leer el lenguaje corporal de una mujer, y su mirada solo la hacia ponerse aún más nerviosa.

-Si no tenemos no pasa nada, es que a Robin y a mi se nos ha antojado, ya sabes, para hablar de cosas de chicas...

-La bodega está llena hasta el techo de barriles por culpa de cierto pelo-alga. Espera aqui Nami-san y te traeré una buena botella para compartirla con mi querida Robin.

-No, ya bajo yo, no quiero distraerte, si la cena se retrasa a Luffy podría darle un ataque cardíaco.

Antes de que el cocinero dijese palabra alguna o pudiese desconfiar de las intenciones de Nami, la chica bajó a la bodega y tomó un par de botellas de un sake que parecía especialmente caro y salió a la cubierta, donde los chicos jugaban mientras Brook tocaba una melodia muy animada; su únca nakama femenina seguía tomando el Sol. Se sentó en su lugar junto a Robin abriendo la primera botella y dandole un largo trago.

-Dios, creo que ni todo el sake del mundo puede hacer que este plan sea menos vergonzoso de lo que ya lo es.

-No creo que emborracharse ayude demasiado.

La morena volvió a dejar a un lado su libro y miró a su amiga.

-No, no ayuda, pero me pone muy nerviosa lo que voy a hacer y necesito algo que me relaje un poco. Si ese estúpido de Remilgado no hubiera venido nada de esto habría pasado.

-Y tú no tendrías la iniciativa de ir a por Zoro.

-Exacto, seguiría tan ricamente yo solita, y si tuviera necesidades en algún momento puntual me las apañaria yo sola...¿Por qué tuvo que venir él a por mi? ¿No quedaban Luffy's libres?

-Bueno, Luffy estaba luchando contra su capitán.

-Zoro va reirse de mi de por vida.

Nami bufó resignada y tomó otro largo trago bajando la mirada a sus piernas. Robin tomó la botella de sus manos y acompañó a la navegante en su pequeña fiesta privada.

-Yo solo te diré que, de vez en cuando, un buen polvo es de lo mejor y que... Espadachín-san parece ser el tipo de hombre con el que no te arrepientes. -Tras decir eso se levantó de su butaca, dejó la botella de sake en manos de la navegante, se fue hacia el carpintero del barco meciendo sus caderas y con una enigmatica sonrisa Franky la siguió, sonriente, a su habitación.

La boca de Nami tocó el suelo ante la escena y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el puesto de vigía, donde sabía que Zoro estaba entrenando. Asi que haciendose de todo su valor tomó las botellas y subió hasta donde se encontraba el espadachín.

Cuando Nami entró por la trampilla se sentó y buscó a su victima con la mirada; el segundo de abordo se encontraba levantando unas grandes pesas en tan solo unos pantalones de ejercicio, dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos, su tonificado pecho, su musculosa espal...Nami necesitaba centrarse y dejar de babear. Apartó la vista del hombre mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada pero Zoro la había visto mirandolo, y con una lobuna sonrisa habló.

-¿Qué pasa Nami, te gusta lo que ves?

La mujer se puso blanca, lo que le faltaba era que Zoro la pillara desnudandolo con los ojos antes incluso de empezar con su plan, tenía que pensar algo rápido antes de que el espadachín tuviera motivos para reirse de ella de por vida. Levantando la mirada se puso en pie, sonriendo, y meciendo las caderas, como le había visto hacer a Robin, se acercó lentamente al hombre.

Vió como Zoro paseaba la mirada lentamente por su cuerpo, deteniendose en los lugares donde las curvas de su cuerpo eran más pronuncidas, sonriendo de forma descarada.

-¿Y si digo que me gusta?. - Respodió la mujer mordiendose levemente el labio inferior. Zoro no dejó de sonreir pero su mirada se oscureció mientras dejaba las pesas en el suelo y se acercaba a ella.

\- Si lo dijeras podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

Nami sentia su cuerpo arder por la cercania del espadachín y por como este la miraba, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar, sabía demasiado bien que Zoro podía estar finjiendo para ver que quería de él o para reirse de ella asi que se la iba a jugar a él, despues de todo era un hombre y todos tienen un límite.

-Eso es genial, porque me gustaría algo de entrenamiento físico, incluso he traido algo de sake pare después.

Ella sonrió y Zoro la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, ya no sonreia. Nami podía ver como su propuesta lo había descolocado y como mentalmente Zoro buscaba la trampa.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamieto?

\- Ya sabes tú contra mi, sin armas, cuerpo a cuerpo. - La última frase la dijo más lenta de lo necesario, mirando al hombre arriba a abajo recreandose en algunas partes y sonriendole con picardia. Tal vez Robin tenía razón.


	3. Capítulo 3

Había trampa.

Conocía demasiado bien a la Gata Ladrona, o más bien había sido engañado por sus tretas demasiadas veces, y sabía que esta vez no era diferente. Nami quería algo, y él no tenía ni idea de que.

Cuando ella interrumpió su entrenamiento, vestida con un pequeño bikini celeste, para comérselo con los ojos no pudo más que sonreír con suficiencia y hablarle de forma descarada; sabía que un cuerpo trabajado como el suyo llamaba la atención de las mujeres, pero que fuera la navegante la que lo desnudara con la mirada se había sentido como una pequeña batalla ganada en la guerra que era su amistad. Nami, al sentirse descubierta en plena inspección, se había sonrojado, pero rápidamente se había recompuesto y acercado a Zoro meciendo las caderas.

No pudo evitar recrearse en cada curva que su femenino cuerpo mecía ante él; ella había crecido en muchos aspectos, y el espadachin no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de la sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo mientras la sacaba del barco enemigo; definitivamente había crecido mucho.

El momento estaba cargado de tensión sexual, una tensión sexual que se vio interrumpida con su propuesta, ¿Entrenar? ¿Que quería esa mujer de él?

-¿Entrenamiento?¿Tú contra mi?

-Si, eso he dicho.-Nami rodó los ojos sonriendo ladinamente.-¿Qué pasa, eres de esos que no pelea contra una mujer? Vaya, Sanji estará orgulloso.

-No me compares con el cejas de remolino, gatita, ese cretino y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Lo que pasa es que no quiero hacerte daño y que Luffy se alarme porque crea que he matado a su querida navegante.

Zoro sonrió y la navegante rodó los ojos cruzandose de brazos, acción que hizo que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y que el hombre lo notara. Luffy y ella tenían una relación más cercana que los demás ymás de una vez había pillado a su capitán buscando a Nami con la mirada.

-Oh, así que simplemente me estas subestimando, no te preocupes por eso, si quieres incluso podemos poner una palabra de seguridad para que duermas mejor por las noches.

-Se me ocurren otras cosas que harían que durmiera mejor por las noches.

La insinuación quedó en el aire. Nami queria algo y tenía que averiguar si lo que quería era un revolcón u otra cosa. Ella no se acobardó ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo no compartir dormitorio con Sanji?

-Por ejemplo.

Se quedaron en silencio, midiendose con la mirada hasta que él habló:

-Tengo la sensación de que esto es una idea terrible.

-Parece que tengas miedo de que pueda darte una paliza.

Zoro soltó un par de carcajadas ante la idea, no subestimaba a Nami, sabía que era más fuerte que la mayoria, pero lo suyo no era la pelea física, al menos no ese tipo de pelea física.

-Créeme, me preocupa más romperte una uña y que salgas llorando que eso.

-Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que el que gane reciba algo asi como... un premio.

Ahí estaba. El motivo oculto tras la propuesta.

-¿Que clase de premio?

-Nada del otro mundo; si tú ganas te perdonare el 30% de tu deuda...

-Tacaña, que sea el 50%.

Nami ignoró su comentario y siguió hablando.

-...por el contrario, si yo gano, deberás acatar una orden mía sin rechistar, si la incumples tu deuda se triplicará.

-Así que todo esto es cuestión de deudas.

Ella sonrío como un gato que jugaba con un pájaro entre sus patas.

-Si quieres verlo así.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay trampa? Es demasiado bonito.

Nami le recorrió el torso con la mirada mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

-Esa es mi propuesta, ¿la tomas o la dejas?

Zoro no sabía que responder, su instinto le gritaba a voces que había gato encerrado, que se negara y siguiera con su entrenamiento de siempre; pero por otro lado su ego le decía que era más fuerte que ella, más rápido, que podía ganar sin esforzarse y quitarse parte de su deuda, además del inintencionado contacto físico que la pelea acarrearía. Nami estaba frente a él, estirando sus miembros con ese bikini tan ridiculamente pequeño.

-¿Vas a pelear con eso puesto?

Nami se miró a si misma, atándose los lazos de la prenda más fuerte.

-Si, ¿Por qué, te incomoda?

-Al contrario.

Por supuesto que ese bikini no le molestaba; ni a el ni a la medio erección que tenía desde que había entrado por la escotilla con las botellas de sake.

-Esta bien gatita, acepto el reto.


End file.
